(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling a motor of a hybrid electric vehicle, more particularly, to a system for controlling a motor of a hybrid electric vehicle that can secure reliability and stability of motor control by compensating a torque error according to counter electromotive force dispersion of the motor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, environmentally-friendly vehicles such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles attract increasing attention due to energy depletion and environmental pollution. The environmentally-friendly vehicles include a motor that generates driving torque by using electricity of a battery.
The motor which is applied to the environmentally-friendly vehicles has counter electromotive force dispersion within ±5%. The counter electromotive force dispersion causes an error of controlling a motor torque. In addition, the motor which has counter electromotive force dispersion exceeding a range of a current map for a motor cannot be controlled. The motor which has counter electromotive force dispersion exceeding a range of a current map for a motor has a big vibration of an output torque corresponding to an input current, so the motor cannot be driven normally.
Conventionally, the motor is managed according to a constant standard of counter electromotive force dispersion of the motor. If a higher standard is applied, substandard motors are generated significantly. Thus, production cost may be increased. On the other hand, if a lower standard is applied, the motor may not satisfy output torque of the motor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.